


Callidora

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Callidora Black es una joven inteligente que no se deja manejar por el primero que pasa por su lado. Sin embargo, su destino está en manos de su padre, cosa que no le quedará más remedio que aceptar.
Relationships: Callidora Black Longbottom/Harfang Longbottom





	Callidora

**12 de marzo de 1932**

El viento matutino de aquella mañana de marzo le removía los rebeldes cabellos que se negaban a permanecer sujetos a su habitual recogido. Llevaba todo el día bajo ese árbol, escribiendo en su trozo de pergamino que parecía no acabar nunca. Rasgaba el papiro con una destreza que cualquiera creería que sería por algo importante. Lo que escribía o por qué lo hacía tan solo ella lo sabía. Podía pasarse horas así y no se cansaba. Era un placer que muy pocos sabían disfrutar tanto como ella. A veces paraba, miraba al horizonte, a la nada, se quedaba pensando unos minutos, inspirándose en lo que la Madre Naturaleza le susurraba a la vista, y continuaba con su incesante escritura, como si su vida le fuese en ello.

El domingo por la tarde era su momento preferido. Sobre todo cuando el sol se ponía en el ocaso y las palabras se le acumulaban en sus entrañas como una brisa de viento fresco. Le recordaba a esos domingos con su abuelo Pascal, cuando le leía esos poemas de escritores que jamás se sabía de ellos. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque su abuelo ponía tanto ímpetu en cada palabra, cada verso, que jamás preguntó de dónde sacaba esos libros. Cuando falleció unos años atrás, lo único que ella heredó de él fue esos cientos de miles de libros de autores inciertos.

Esa tarde de domingo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en plasmar sus pensamientos en tinta, que no se pudo percatar de la presencia de un joven muchacho a su lado. Le conocía, puesto que iba a su mismo curso en Hogwarts, aunque apenas habían compartido unas pocas palabras en los siete cursos que llevaban siendo compañeros. El chico le estaba hablando, pero ella permanecía ausente, en su mundo de letras.

—Señorita Black, ¿me escucha? —le repitió el joven—. Me parece que esto es suyo —dijo, entregándole un pergamino enrollado.

—Gracias —le contestó sin apenas mirarle a la cara.

—Callidora, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón?

—Ese es su nombre, ¿no? Callidora Black.

—Es usted muy observador, señor Longbottom, después de siete compartiendo clases juntos.

—No me malinterprete, señorita Black. Es sólo que nunca he tenido el placer ni la ocasión de charlar con tan encantadora dama.

Callidora le miró con una ceja arqueada e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado tal insinuación.

—La veo muy solitaria aquí.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Me gusta mi soledad.

—¿Qué le parecería dar una vuelta por este precioso jardín?

—No tengo la menor intención de ir a ninguna parte con usted, Longbottom.

—Lo siento, sólo quería hacerle un poco de compañía, eso es todo.

—No he pedido la compañía de nadie.

—Quizá se sorprenda al comprobar que soy de las mejores, señorita —inquirió con una flamante sonrisa.

—¿Es usted sordo? —le instó, ciertamente enojada—. ¿O es que su impertinencia no le deja ver que no ansío andar con usted de ningún modo?

—No era mi intención incomodarla, ni mucho menos ser o parecer impertinente. Tan sólo disfrutar de un rato agradable con usted.

Y, sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, dejándola en sus pensamientos.

La biblioteca estaba desierta. Tan solo el repiqueteo de sus zapatos mataba el silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar. Se acercó a la bibliotecaria, quien le sonrió amablemente; se habían hecho amigas un par de años atrás, así que no era de extrañar que le tuviera tanta estima a la señora Mortemore. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó un trozo de pergamino donde anotó el libro que necesitaba para el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que el profesor Binns le había encomendado esa misma mañana. Le alargó el papel y la señora Mortemore alzó una ceja, mirándola por encima de sus redondas gafas plateadas. Cogió el libro de registros y rebuscó entre los nombres.

—Lo lamento, señorita Black —dijo al fin, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las depositaba encima del libro de registros—. El libro que me pide no está disponible en este momento. Lo acaba de tomar prestado un muchacho hace menos de diez minutos. —Giró el libro en dirección a la muchacha y ésta pudo ver el nombre de la persona.

—No se preocupe, señora Mortemore.

No podía creerse que la persona que se llevó el único libro que necesitaba fuese él, pero poco le importaba. Debía ponerse con el trabajo lo antes posible y no podía perder más el tiempo. Sacó todos los materiales que necesitaba y comenzó su redacción.

—¿Puedo sentarme en la mesa, señorita Black? —Callidora miró al joven de soslayo, sin apenas levantar la vista de su labor.

—Mientras no moleste, puede usted sentarse donde le plazca —le contestó, tajante.

—Es usted una mujer de armas tomar, señorita Black —le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha—. ¿Está haciendo el trabajo de Historia de la Magia?

—Así es. Y necesito concentración para hacerlo, así que le rogaría que, por favor, se mantenga en silencio. Gracias.

—De acuerdo —asintió, sacando de su mochila el libro que unos minutos atrás tomó prestado de la biblioteca—. Pero tengo el libro que necesita para completar dicho trabajo. Podríamos hacerlo juntos. Así lo terminaríamos antes.

—Lo lamento, pero no quiero nada con usted. Espero que lo entienda y que, de una vez, respete mi decisión de desertar su oferta.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me rechaza esta vez?

—Es más que obvio que esto lo hace para acercarse a mi persona, cosa que le hace ser muy pueril y no aceptar el rechazo. Si está acostumbrado a que las demás féminas le rían sus gracias, me parece estupendo, pero yo no quiero formar parte de sus juegos, señor Longbottom.

Recogió todas sus pertenencias lo más rápido que pudo y dejó al chico con la palabra en la boca. No tenía la menor intención de seguir soportando sus insistencias de niño malcriado. El único sitio donde no se lo encontraría jamás sería en su Sala Común. Hacía tiempo que no se alegraba tanto de pertenecer a Slytherin.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de decir en voz alta la contraseña que le permitiría entrar en la Sala Común, una voz no muy lejos de donde se hallaba la interrumpió. Callidora se dio media vuelta al reconocerla y frunció los labios. Era peor que un salpullido de gusano venenoso.

—Señorita Black, espere —dijo el muchacho casi sin aliento.

—¿Es que no me voy a poder deshacer de usted ni aunque lo desee?

El muchacho se quedó paralizado. Sabía que no era del agrado de la chica, pero desconocía cuánto. La miró con el semblante serio y alargó el brazo, dándole una carta.

—Se le ha caído esto cuando salió corriendo. Con su permiso, he de hacer mis tareas.

Callidora observó cómo se marchaba el joven Gryffindor. Por la reacción que tuvo ante su último comentario, lo más probable era que, tal vez, se hubiera pasado un poco con él, sobre todo en la biblioteca. El chico tan solo quería ser amable y ella solo había sido descortés con él. Sin embargo, era lo mejor. Y más después de leer la carta que se le había caído y que Harfang se había molestado en devolverle. No, no quería hacerse ilusiones con algo que iba a ser imposible.

* * *

La tarde estaba siendo tranquila. Por el momento, no veía por ninguna parte a lo que ella había decidido llamarle « _su sombra_ ». Porque sí, es lo que parecía. Sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en él. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma y aquella era la que más le relajaba.

« _Hoy he recibido la carta de madre. Me cuenta lo que ya sospechaba. La cuenta atrás está terminando y padre no va a dar su brazo a torcer. He intentado que entrara en razón, hasta Ceddie y Charis han hablado con él, pero todo ha sido en vano._

 _Mi destino está en manos de un futuro incierto._ »

Dejó de escribir cuando las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos y le emborronaban la visión. Una de ella salpicó en el papel, dejando una extraña forma al mezclarse con la tinta. Se enjugó las gotas saladas con el puño, pero se vio incapaz de continua. Alzó la vista, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo revoloteaba sobre su cabeza. Lo cogió y pudo cerciorarse de que era un pañuelo de tela. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía, puesto que las iniciales _H L_ no podían ser de otro que no fuese Harfang Longbottom. Quería decirle algo, pero cuando se giró para hacerlo, le vio en la distancia, mirándola de reojo. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia él.

—No entiendo por qué me manda esto.

—La he visto triste y he pensado que podría necesitarlo. —Hizo una breve pausa y, cuando vio que ella iba a replicar, como ya le tenía tan acostumbrado, prosiguió—. Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y lo más probable es que me mande lo más lejos de usted si oso preguntarle cuál es la causa de su malestar, pero solamente quiero que sepa que, pase lo que le pase, nadie es merecedor de sus lágrimas.

Callidora se quedó sin saber qué constestarle. Tenía razón al pensar que sus asuntos no eran de su interés, pero tuvo que reprimir el llanto en aquella ocasión.

—Nos vemos mañana en la salida a Hogsmeade, mi joven Black —se despidió el joven Longbottom con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aquella noche, Callidora no pudo para de recordar las palabras que le había dicho.

«Nadie es merecedor de sus lágrimas.»

Esa frase revoloteaba por su mente una y otra vez, como si se hubiese grabado a fuego en sus entrañas. Tampoco pudo reprimir el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa que le dedicó al despedirse. Realmente le parecía bastante amable, mucho más de lo que ella quisiera.

* * *

Durante la visita a Hogsmade al día siguiente no tuvo noticias de su admirador. Le daba bastante igual, ya que, como se había repetido en más de una ocasión, era lo más acertado. Se dirigió a la tienda de antigüedades de Julius Jinks, su favorita. Y no solo porque su abuelo fuese amigo íntimo del señor Jinks, sino porque siempre encontraba libros que en cualquier librería no solía hacer.

—Buenos días, señor Jinks —saludó al anciano vendedor con una amplia sonrisa —, ¿cómo está?

—Callidora, qué alegría verla por aquí. Hacía tiempo que no se dejaba ver.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero los exámenes finales me están consumiendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo y el poco del que dispongo lo invierto en escribir, ya sabe usted.

—Bueno, no se preocupe, es comprensible —le comentó mientras se dirigía a la trastienda a por unos artículos—. Por cierto, me ha llegado el libro que me encargó el mes pasado. Ha tardado más de la cuenta porque, al parecer, está descatalogado y ya no hacen más copias, así que siéntese afortunada, señorita Callidora. Este ejemplar es único.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó. Era la mejor noticia que le podían dar en lo que llevaba de semana. Sacó su pequeño bolsito azul y comenzó a contar monedas.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Pues, por ser usted, se lo dejo en tres galeones y veinte sikles.

—¡Caray! No sabía que fuese tan caro. Solo tengo dos galeones encima. ¿Me lo puede guardar hasta mi próxima salida a Hogsmade?

—Tome, cóbrese el libro de la chica —comentó Harfang, que había estado presente todo el tiempo, y le entregó tres galeones al vendedor. Éste vaciló un poco antes de tomar el dinero que le ofrecía el muchacho—. Quédese con el cambio y tómese algo en Las Tres Escobas al honor del señor Harfang Longbottom.

Callidora miró a su compañero sin entender nada. Realmente no quería que nadie le pagara las cosas. Ella tenía dinero más que suficiente, así que el detalle le resultaba un tanto insultante.

—No deseo que me pague nada, señor Longbottom. No se lo he pedido.

—Ya lo sé, joven Black. Lo hago porque así lo he decidido. No me debe nada. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Tan solo las gracias. A no ser… que no lo quiera. Ya que lo he pagado, me lo puedo quedar.

—¡No! —exclamó la chica; tal como le había dicho el señor Jinks, era un ejemplar único, y lo más posible era que no hubiesen muchos más. Y llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando—. Le devolveré el dinero.

—Ya se lo he dicho, no me debe nada. Con agradecerlo me considero satisfecho. Aunque —Se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de continuar—, si lo desea, siempre puedes invitarme a tomar un helado. Y quedamos en paz.

—Pero un helado no cuesta ni una octava parte de lo que vale este libro.

—Pues me temo que voy a coger un empacho de helado, me da en la nariz.

Callidora se carcajeó por la broma. Se sorprendió de ello, ya que llevaba demasiado sin hacerlo y se sentía de lo más extraña. Pasó la tarde con Harfang y descubrió que, definitivamente, era una compañía mucho más agradable de lo que ella pensaba. Apenas se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar al castillo y deseaba que el día no se acabara nunca. Había descubierto que ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, y eso le sorprendía mucho. Le tenía por alguien bastante dejado, desinteresado y arrogante, pero se encontró con alguien más bien educado, inteligente y apasionado de los objetos antiguos, como ella. De ahí que se hallase en la tienda del amigo de su difunto abuelo.

—Que sepa usted, señorita Black, que tiene una sonrisa demasiado encantadora como para no adorarla.

Debían reunirse con los demás compañeros de Hogwarts para ir juntos al colegio. Pero, de repente, Harfang se paró en seco en una de las callejuelas del pueblo mágico. Callidora no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos lo que pretendía hacer: miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie más le veía y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, tomó a Callidora del mentón y comenzó a besarla, a riesgo de que ella pudiera abofetearle. Y sí, era lo que pretendía hacer, pero todo su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Harfang profundizó más y más aquel beso, y Callidora tan solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

Cuando él separó sus labios de los de ella, un visible rubor apareció en su rostro.

* * *

**26 de junio de 1932**

Las semanas posteriores fueron demasiado tortuosos para Callidora. Y no solo por el hecho de que los exámenes le consumían por completo, sino porque cuando terminara el curso, todo cambiaría en su vida. Harfang intentó quedar con ella en varias ocasiones, pero ella le evadía todo lo que su alma le dejaba. No, no quería, no podía enamorarse de él. Era angustioso saber que, aunque lo deseara, no podrían estar juntos.

Al finalizar el curso, le mandó una carta de despedida, donde le deseaba la mejor de las suertes en la vida, pero que le era imposible volverse a ver. No pudo evitar mencionarle que aquella tarde en Hogsmeade había sido la mejor de toda su vida y que siempre lo recordará.

Regresó a casa el primero de julio, como todos los años. Al día siguiente, todo habría acabado y ella tendría que aceptar su destino, fuese cual fuese.

* * *

**2 de julio de 1932**

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Callie? —preguntó curiosa su hermana mediana, Cedrella, mientras le cepillaba sus dorados cabellos con delicadeza, como cuando eran pequeñas—. Aún estás a tiempo de huir de esta locura.

—No, Ceddie —contestó, tajante—, esto es lo que padre y madre desean para mí. Y eso es más que suficiente.

—Pero tú debes casarte con alguien que ames, no con quien nuestros padres decidieron hace años…

Callidora reprimió unas lágrimas al recordar aquella boda que sus padres concertaron cuando ella apenas tenía unos pocos meses de vida. Respiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta, mientras se recogía el cabello en un moño.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ceddie, de veras. Estaré bien. —Fingió una sonrisa que a su hermana no le terminó de convencer.

—Eres la peor embustera del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —se enfurruñó Cedrella—. ¿Y si es un viejo? ¿Y si se parece a un trol?

—Bueno, en ese caso, tan solo deseo que nuestros hijos se parezcan en algo a mí.

Ambas hermanas se echaron a reír. Cedrella abrazó instintivamente a su hermana, sin poderlo evitar.

—Voy a echarte de menos, Callie.

—Y yo a ti, Ceddie.

La mediana de las hermanas Black miró a su hermana de arriba abajo cuando ésta se puso en pie y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no echarse a llorar.

—Él podrá ser el trol más feo del mundo, pero tú estás preciosa hoy. Eres la novia más hermosa que jamás he visto en la vida.

Callidora abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Contuvo las lágrimas, puesto que no quería que estropeasen el maquillaje que con tanto esmero le había puesto su hermana.

—¿Lista, pues?

Callidora dio un largo suspiro y asintió.

—Lista.

Cogió a su hermana de la mano y juntas bajaron las escaleras. Abajo ya le esperaban todos los invitados. Se soltó de su hermana y su padre, con el semblante serio, le agarró del brazo. Callie permaneció todo el trayecto con la cabeza gacha. No quería siquiera ver las caras de sus demás familiares. Ella no quería nada de esto. Aún podía soltarse de su padre y huir. Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo y dejarlo todo. Pero si hacía eso, lo más seguro es que su familia la repudiase y jamás podría volver a ver a sus hermanas, las cuales quería con toda su alma.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final de la alfombra roja. No tenía ninguna intención de mirarle la cara al susodicho. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que el rostro le dolía. Se puso al lado del que iba a ser su esposo en unos minutos. A decir verdad, no le interesaba saber ni su nombre. Cuanto antes terminara aquella parafernalia, mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la última vez que fue feliz. A su mente le vino la sonrisa encantadora de Harfang. Aunque aquello fue demasiado breve, su sonrisa era real. Verdaderamente le deseaba lo mejor en la vida y esperaba que encontrase a una chica que sí le pudiera hacer feliz.

El chico que tenía a su lado se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído.

—Que sepa usted, señorita Black, que tiene una sonrisa demasiado encantadora como para no adorarla.

Callidora reconoció esa voz. No, no podía ser. El corazón le dio un vuelco al corazón. Alzó la vista y pudo comprobar que no, que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —preguntó, atónita, con el semblante desencajado.

—Desde hace meses —contestó con una enorme sonrisa—. De ahí mi empeño en conocerla.

Callidora casi se echa a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Ni siquiera pudo esperar a que terminara la ceremonia para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle como jamás había besado a nadie.


End file.
